The Return of Great Evil
by Dourden
Summary: OKay, sumarys suck and i cant right them. Ganondorf kind of escapes from the sacred realm. and i big suprise for All you lnk fans! R&R! Look for the continuation of this: Zelda's Journey
1. One Really Bad Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or any characters of the such. So don't sue me!  
  
Authors note: This is my first ever fan fiction, so bear with me. I tend to get a little off subject sometimes, but I think I can finish this story. Lets just say I have BIG plans in store if this one works out. So please stick with it and review much, thanks!  
  
~ Duorden  
  
Chapter 1: One Really Bad Day  
  
NO! It doesn't have to be this way! Shut up! You know as well as I do that it must be done. But. No.no buts. goodbye.and.I love you.  
  
Zelda awoke with a start from her disturbing dream. She was in a cold sweat and had a strange sense of foreboding. Not one to ignore such a feeling, she was instantly on her guard. In all the time she spent with link, she had quickly learned to defend herself. She slowly rolled, feigning sleep, until she surveyed the entire room. No threat. Somewhat relieved, but mostly disappointed, she sat up. She had wanted to show Link that she could protect herself, and was not the overly delicate woman he thought she was. She looked down to her left and saw her nervousness had not awakened her husband, Link, as it usually did. She carefully crawled out of bed and walked to her wardrobe. She pried open the doors, as they tended to stick, and began the process of selecting today's garments. As she searched she untied her nightgown and let it fall in a heap around her ankles. She then continued selecting this dress, sizing it, and then deciding if it made her look fat or just bad in general. She also thought of her dream, of which she could remember little.  
  
I haven't felt that kind of sadness and fear since Ganondorf ruled.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted though, as two strong hands grabbed her around the waste. Instinctively, she whirled about, gathering magic as she did, and threw a ball of magic at her assailant. Only too late did she realize it was none other than Link, who had feigned sleep to surprise her. He definitely surprised her, and now he paid for it. He did not see the ball until it hit him, right square in the face. He was thrown back several feet before landing hard and loud on the floor. Zelda put on a look of horror at what happened, but was inwardly pleased with herself. She had hit the untouchable Link, through not intending it to be Link she may have put too much magic into that ball. He sat there for a few moments, clutching his singed nose.  
  
"OW!!!! What the hell was that for?" he demanded angrily.  
  
"For sneaking up on me, silly! Why else would I throw magic at you? she replied slyly.  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrrr." Link had no comeback, for when he thought about it, he deserved it.  
  
Zelda giggled and knelt beside Link. She called forth the powers of the sage and healed whatever damage she caused. Link then rose, dressed in his kokorish clothing, mumbled something about breakfast, and stormed off. Zelda couldn't help but feel sorry for him, though he had instigated the whole incident. She shrugged and went back to selecting a dress.  
  
Link had indeed been furious about the magic blast for quite a while. He had stormed about the castle for an hour, yelling at any guard unfortunate enough to be in his way. After his wandering he went to the dining hall, expecting to find an equally furious Zelda, only she would be mad about his lateness for breakfast. But Zelda was not present. Nor was any breakfast.  
  
Serves me right, missing breakfast.  
  
Just then Zelda walked in. She had finally chosen a dress. She was wearing a spectacular purple dress, embossed with crest of the royal family. It had golden trim and many symbols of the triforce upon it. This dress dwarfed Link's plain green clothing to a minuscule detail. As if by magic, as soon as she entered, a horde of servants appeared, completely ignoring Link. Zelda soon weaved through them and sat down, indicating Link should do the same. When they were both seated, a mass of servants appeared, carrying trays laden with food. Then, as soon as they laid down the trays on the table, they vanished. The two of them ate in silence for a while, until Zelda broke the spell of silence between them.  
  
"Link, I'm sorry about earlier." she said quietly  
  
"I overreacted." Link answered as if an apology.  
  
Far too much!  
  
"You surprised me at the wrong time." She countered  
  
"Really?" answered Link sarcastically  
  
Zelda then proceeded to explain about her disturbing dream.  
  
"A prophecy?" Link asked  
  
"I'm not sure, but it seemed so real." Zelda said  
  
I really hope not!  
  
They soon finished eating, in a much better mood than they started in. As soon as they stood to stand, the doors burst open. Link, already battle hardened, was immediately in a fighting stance, prepared for hand-to-hand combat if necessary. But combat was not needed, as the intruder was a palace guard. He was covered from head to toe in what seemed to be stone dust. He was very excited and it took a moment to get anything out of him.  
  
"What has happened?" asked Zelda, expecting war or the like.  
  
"The.the.the Temple of Time has exploded!" the guard managed.  
  
So what do you think so far? I know its short but I really need to plan the next few chapters. Please review it!  
  
~ Duorden 


	2. Evil Returns

Disclaimer: don't own Zelda, wish I did but I don't!  
  
A/N: Hi there again! If your reading this that means you liked my first chapter! Yay! Hope you like this one. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2: Evil Returns  
  
"WHAT?!" screamed Zelda and Link in unison.  
  
"I said, The Temple of Time has exploded." Said the guard coolly.  
  
The guard went on to explain how it was fine one second, and the next it blew up. He described how he thought he saw a black figure fly from the ruins. Link's eyes drifted to the ceiling.  
  
"Ganondorf." he whispered.  
  
He quickly ran upstairs, grabbed his equipment, which did not include the Master Sword, and hurried to the remains of the Temple of Time. Upon arrival, he saw just how complete the destruction was. The once magnificent Temple was reduced to rubble. But one ray of light penetrated the dust, and it fell on the Master Sword, still upright in its pedestal.  
  
"My lovely sword" whispered Link, "you're needed again"  
  
He walked to the sword, grabbed it by the hilt and pulled. It slid out easily. As it came out of the pedestal, it released a huge amount of energy, nearly blowing Link off his feet. While surprised, he managed to hold his ground. He strapped it to his back and went back to the castle. Upon entering, Zelda rushed to him. She wrapped him in a large hug that she didn't release for several minutes.  
  
"What happened?" she asked  
  
"The Temple is destroyed. The Master Sword is all that survived." He said solemnly.  
  
With those words he unsheathed the sword. It was glowing with an odd blue light. Link swung the sword, and the blue glow remained in the air. Link was amazed by this new power of the sword.  
  
"What could it mean." Link wondered, very puzzled.  
  
BOOOOOOM!!!!!!  
  
Suddenly the entire castle shook. The floor seemed to be quivering in fear of some power that Link and Zelda were unaware of. The castle shook for several more minutes, and then suddenly stopped. Behind them the castle gates slammed themselves shut. All the windows in the castle closed and locked. Then the observation balcony then collapsed. They were effectively sealed in there own castle.  
  
"Why is this all happening?" asked Zelda in a despairing tone.  
  
"It must have something to do with the temples collapse." Link stated.  
  
"What happened at the temple Link?"  
  
"One of the guards told me about a black figure flying from the ruins, I think it was Ganondorf." explained Link.  
  
Zelda went into a frenzy.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!! HE CANT BE BACK HE CANT BE, WE BANISHED HIM TO THE SACRED REALM!!!!!!!" she screamed.  
  
"I know" said Link in his soft disarming voice, "he must have found a way to break out."  
  
A/N: I know this is also a short chapter, but I cant write long chapters. Sorry! Hope you like my plot twist, maybe ganondorf will win.if its him.. 


	3. Suprising Revelation

Disclaimer: Don't own, Don't sue.  
  
A/N: Hello all you readers! How do like the story so far? This will probably be another short chapter, but hey so long as it's good, right? Oh and by the way thank you all who reviewed, especially codesagewp. Thanks for reviews. Enjoy chapter 3!  
  
Chapter 3: Insanity Reigns  
  
Many days had come and gone and the castle was still sealed up tight. Some of the guards were starting to suffer from insanity induced by lack of sun, fresh air, and different surroundings and people. Link and Zelda were starting to feel the effects of isolation as well.  
  
"God. this is so STUPID!!!" said Link, his patience worn to the end.  
  
"Calm down Link." Zelda said soothingly.  
  
"Well it is." Link started to protest, but was silenced by Zelda.  
  
"Soon the people will realize something is wrong and come to look for me, and then we will leave this castle for a well deserved vacation in the forest." She continued.  
  
"First of all, anywhere but the forest for vacation, I get mauled by kokiri every time I go there. And second of all, ARE YOU INSANE? WE CANT GO ON VACATION WITH GANONDORF RUNNING AROUND!" Link countered.  
  
"Your right." she sighed.  
  
As the days wore on Link became more and more grumpy. The few sane guards did all they could to avoid him, but not always successfully. After about fifteen days by anyone's reckoning, Zelda showed signs of the impact upon her spirit. She became gloomier by the day, and some people in the castle thought she would be next to snap. But, on the seventeenth day the front doors burst open. All the guards, to eager for sun and friends rushed through them instantly. As Link and Zelda were going to walk out, a black figure strode in.  
  
"Ah.how are my two favorite enemies?" the figure said.  
  
"Ganondorf!!!" Both Link and Zelda screamed.  
  
"Wrong!!!" said the figure, sweeping off its hood.  
  
As the hood fell back, it revealed long red hair, beautifully white face and brown eyes.  
  
(Guess who yet?)  
  
"Malon?!" Link spoke up first.  
  
"Not exactly, I am Malondorf!" she said.  
  
Zelda spoke up, "How Malon..?"  
  
"Easy, I or she was praying at the temple on that day, and had found a weakness in your seal, princess. She attempted to fix it, which brought my attention to it. I utilized the weakness and fused my soul with hers. Now we are one! It's a perfect plan. Link wouldn't kill Malon would he?" She said.  
  
"Then how did the temple explode?" asked Link.  
  
"Well, fusing releases a lot of energy, the temple just couldn't take the stress." Said Malondorf coldly. "Now you will have to make a decision, Link. Kill me and you kill her, or let me rule and leave.  
  
"I.I.don't know what to do!" he screamed  
  
Then Malondorf attacked.  
  
A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Plot twist major. Review this please 


	4. Links Defeat

Disclaimer: you think they'd get it by now, I DON'T OWN ZELDA!  
  
A/N: welcome back to my crazy story. So what weird twists are in store for it now? Who knows? I don't even know until I write it! Enjoy. . .  
  
Chapter 4: Links Defeat  
  
Malondorf rushed Link and Zelda and punched them with such force as to throw Zelda clear out of the castle. Then using her power, Malondorf slammed the doors shut. Now Link was trapped in the castle with the one enemy he wasn't sure he could defeat.  
  
"So Link, what will you do?" sneered Malondorf  
  
For the first time he could remember, he ran. He ran as fast and as far into the castle as he could. He eventually stopped in the dungeon. Malondorf's words echoed in his ears.  
  
"What am I supposed to do?!" He said.  
  
He knew he had a long time before he could see his Zelda again.  
  
Meanwhile, Zelda had recovered from the shock and was pounding on the doors to the castle. After a while she gave up, and went to the market. As she approached the market, she realized that it would be better if the people not see her, so she transformed into her shiekah outfit. Shiek had returned. She then walked into the market. The market was bustling as usual. The people were coming and going, oblivious to the disaster at the castle. Shiek surveyed the scene and decided to get a room at the inn. He entered the inn and the innkeeper looked him over.  
  
"What do you want." The innkeeper asked.  
  
"I need a room, why else would I be here?" Shiek countered.  
  
The innkeeper pulled a key out from under the desk and throws it to Shiek.  
  
"That's 10 gold a night." Said the innkeeper.  
  
"Fine." Said Shiek flatly.  
  
Shiek then went up the stairs and to her room, number 101. Once the door was closed and locked, Shiek became Zelda again and she fell on the bed, all the while thinking of her beloved Link.  
  
Link on the other hand, had no comfortable bed to sleep on. He had to sleep wherever he could. He had to be careful. He was trapped in a castle with Ganondorfs soul. 


	5. Seperated Lovers

Disclaimer: Don't own Zelda...Ho hum... sick of saying this.  
  
A/N: Hey readers! What did you think of my last chapter? I know it was very short, but I got writers block. Sorry! Hope you enjoy this chapter! ~Duorden  
  
Chapter 5: Separated Lovers  
  
It had been days since Zelda had been thrown from the castle. She was starting to despair for Link. She knew Ganondorf didn't play games, especially with Link. She had hoped he would fly out after her, but he didn't. She could only guess what had happened between Malondorf and Link, and she didn't count on the best circumstances. She had been wandering around for days, not quite sure what to do; or how to live the life of the common people of Hyrule. She had figured out whereto go to get needed supplies, like food and water, but hadn't yet figured out what there was to pass the time.  
  
Link, on the other hand, was becoming quite hungry. He had found a small stream in the dungeons of the castle, but no food. He was actually beginning to look for anything he could eat, including rats or other rodents. His clothes were looking shabby and he was very dusty and gritty. He suddenly remembered why he hates to hide from anything.  
  
"If I'm going to die, I'll die fighting, not in some dark hole." He said standing up "I will fight Malondorf."  
  
He drew the Master Sword and started to walk up towards the throne room. A little voice in the back of his head started nagging him, "you can't hurt Malon, you couldn't do it then and you won't do it now." Link ignored it and kept walking. Little did Link know, Malondorf anticipated this move and had her minions patrol the castle constantly. Link was walking down the hallway when he encountered two Stalfos knights. They had their backs to him, and he used this to his advantage. He ran up, Master sword held high and glowing faintly, and sliced through one Stalfoses armor and spine. That Stalfos collapsed in a puff of smoke. His buddy countered Links attempted blow with uncommon speed for a Stalfos. Link and the Stalfos dueled for several minutes and finally, using a back flip stab combination, Link emerged the victor.  
  
"What a weird couple of Stalfos." Link whispered to himself "I almost had to try to beat that one."  
  
He continued to mutter under his breath while he walked still further into the castle, towards the throne room. He passed many rooms, which all had memories of his beloved Zelda. These memories only fortified his will to defeat Malondorf and reunite with Zelda. He eventually reached the large bronze doors that lead to the throne room.  
  
"Well, now for the showdown." He whispered "prepare yourself Malondorf."  
  
Zelda had been receiving vague feelings of dread and dark omen. She knew Link would soon challenge Malondorf, and she knew she was needed for his victory. She saw Link in her sleep, dirty and raggedy, determined to defeat that which he could not hurt. She was franticly searching her memory for any help, anything that would allow her back into the castle. She then remembered her first meting with Link, all those many years ago. He had snuck past the guards after he had crawled through the water gate. Could she do it? Would she fit in that tiny hole? She didn't know. But she was going to try. She ran towards the castle gate, not caring what the commoners thought of a "sheikah" running full speed for the castle. She reached the gate and saw that her plan was going to be harder than she thought to accomplish. Malondorf had Shadowfols, Stalfos with the invisibility of Bongo Bongo, patrolling the grounds. She was lucky, for if she was not a sage, she would not be able to see them. She performed a perfect back flip sheikah jump, and landed quietly on the other side of the gate. The shadowfols were unaware of her presence and for that she was thankful. She found herself mentally thanking Ganondorf for forcing her to hide and learn these techniques, as they help her now. She quickly and quietly ran to the fairy's fountain, where she stayed until the next patrol passed. As soon as they did she ran for the flower beds Link had hidden in when he broke into the castle. She again waited for the next patrol to pass and ran for the moat. She slipped into the moat so silently, not a ripple was made, or a splash heard. She swam to the water gate and pulled herself onto the platform. She was sopping wet, and night was approaching. You're going to catch a cold if you're not careful, she chided herself. She then laid down on her stomach and tried to squeeze through the opening. The water in the gate was cold against her stomach. She was lucky to be in the sheik form. She just barely fit though. On the other side, she got a big surprise. No guards. Malondorf must not of known about this entrance. Zelda made her way to the courtyard where they met and climbed In through one of the windows. The window she chose was one of the throne room windows and she came in just as Link and Malondorf were about to engage in battle. 


	6. Malondorf's Defeat

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ZELDA OR ANY NINTENDO OWNED ZELDA STUFF!!!  
  
A/N: Hey, what's up? I am ready to end my first story in either this or the next chapter. Haven't decided yet. I know it was short, but my writing is short and precise. Sorry if it unsatisfactory, but deal with it or don't read it!  
  
Chapter 6: Malondorfs defeat  
  
Zelda entered the throne room to see her Link in the worst condition of his life. She was shocked at the way he appeared now, ragged and worn. She could see he was in no condition to fight, but was determined to anyway. She started to think of things to help her retrieve Link and escape. As she stood deep in thought, in the deep shadows where she wouldn't be seen, Link spoke.  
  
"You time has come Malondorf!" Link yelled "You will pay for the lose of everything I hold dear! And even I die trying, I will fight you."  
  
As he said this, Zelda realized how she could help Link. She quietly started to channel her energy and formed it into a clear ball of pure healing energy. She was hoping that Malondorf was occupied enough not to notice the power. She was correct in assuming that Malondorf didn't sense it, but others did. From there respective temples, the sages of Hyrule felt the growing omen of incredible battle and they felt Zelda's healing energy. They too, channeled their energy's into Zelda's Ball. The ball of energy started to glow with the colors of the sages. Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Purple, And White swirled through the ball of energy. Zelda held the ball and poured her healing powers into it. When she could put no more into it, she threw it at Link. Link had been squaring up Malondorf for a possible weakness. He was quite surprised when the master sword started to glow an incredibly bright hue of the rainbow. He turned just in time to see the ball and his Zelda. The ball Melded into his body and he felt the power of sages flow through his veins. This power combined with radiating energy of the Triforce, was almost too much for Link. The Master Sword now glowed incredibly bright with the sage's energy's. Due to the healing energy's of Zelda, Link felt his full strength return to him.  
  
"Now" he said "we fight."  
  
Malondorf was furious at this new turn of events. She had expected a weaker Link, an easy kill, not this full powered Link with the powers of sages. She pulled her sword and prepared to battle.  
  
"Oh Link, How do you intend on hurting me, without hurting Malon?" Malondorf sneered at Link.  
  
This question posed a problem to Link. He didn't want to hurt Malon, But he knew she would want to be killed if Ganondorf took her over, which he did. With tears in his eyes he spoke.  
  
"I won't try to avoid hurting her; she would want me to do what I am going to do." He said, barely holding back tears.  
  
This surprised Malondorf. Now she had no weapon to use against Link. He was determined to defeat her, even if he lost a friend in doing so. Now she had to fight him, one on one, without any tricks of psychological mind games. This was not how Ganondorf liked his battles. He didn't like fair fights so this was not going to be a fair fight. Malondorf then recited an incantation and three shadowfols warriors appeared. Link looked unconcerned about the new arrivals and continued to glare at Malondorf. The Shadowfols moved to surround Link and he made no move to escape. Zelda was just about to intervene when the Shadowfols attacked. All three enemies's attacked at once. Link jumped with insane speed and was behind one before it even knew he moved. He quickly dispatched his enemy with quick thrust. The other two Shadowfols were having second thoughts about whether or not to attack again. But while they thought this over, Link attacked. Moving faster than Zelda could follow he charged the two undead warriors and cut them both in half with one clean swipe. Zelda stood astonished by this display of power. She had never seen her husband this mad, let alone this upset. Link was shaking from rage and anguish. He lifted the Master Sword, and beckoned to Malondorf with it. This move infuriated Malondorf and she charged. Link met her halfway and their swords clashed. Malondorf swung and slashed, but Links sword was there, always ready to absorb the blow. After an hour of sword play, Link showed no signs of fatigue. In fact he looked bored. Malondorf, on the other hand, was tiring quickly, as Malon's body was not used to combat. Finally, after one and a half hours of swords clashing, Link got very bored. In one incredibly fast upward swipe, he landed a blow to Malondorfs mid section. Surprisingly, this blow did not cut her in half; it only scarred her stomach and chest. Zelda saw her chance. She called upon the sages yet again, and forced Ganondorf's spirit out of Malon's body. Once freed, Link drove the Master Sword straight through his spirit. Ganondorf screamed and writhed in complete agony as the goodness of the sword completely destroyed him. After Ganondorf's spirit was gone, Zelda and Link held each other in a loving embrace. Malon moaned in pain, and Link and Zelda rushed to her side. She was badly hurt, but she was herself.  
  
"Than. . .k you *cough* Link" she said.  
  
"No you don't Malon! You're not leaving yet!" yelled Zelda  
  
She summoned all her power and poured her healing energies into Malon's beaten body. Malon's color slowly returned and her wound slowly healed. Then a voice was heard  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" it said "Did you really think I would die that easily?"  
  
Link suddenly went very rigid and started to convulse.  
  
"Link! What's wrong" Said a worried Zelda.  
  
"Ganondorf is trying to take my body!" he said  
  
He took up his sword and turned it point to himself. Zelda relized what he intended to due and started talking.  
  
"NO! It doesn't have to be this way!" She said "Shut up! You know as well as I do that it must be done." Link counterd "But." she started "No.no buts. goodbye.and.I love you." He said  
  
with those final words he drove the Master Sword through his own chest. He died almost instantly, but not before knowing Ganondorf was dead for good this time.  
  
A/N: Well what do u think? This you could say is Part 1 of a planned 4 part series. How did I do, besides the chapters being short.  
  
~Duorden 


	7. Epilogue

Disclaimer: don't own Zelda or any related things.  
  
Epilogue:  
  
The next few days were the hardest days of Zelda's life. She had to nurse Malon back to good health, Return the castle to its normal state of affairs, and worst of all she had t mourn her husband. She could not bring herself to bury him, and his body seemed to be in a suspended state, so she place the body on the altar in the highest tower to await her. The common folk of Hyrule didn't know of Link's death and went about their business. The rest of her life would be hard without Link 


End file.
